


Estabilidad emocional

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?</p><p>—No hay ningún problema.</p><p>—Haru…</p><p>—¿Soy una distracción?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estabilidad emocional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



No es que Haru suela hablar mucho cuando tienen sus… ah… salidas de amigos. Sí, eso. No es que Haru suela hablar mucho cuando tienen sus salidas de amigos, pero hoy está mucho más callado que de costumbre. Lo cual, si no se equivoca, no significa que algo anda mal.

Haciendo uso de su nueva estabilidad emocional (porque desde el año pasado que está muy estable, muchas gracias), intenta sonsacarle a su nov… _amigo_ qué es lo que lo tiene de mal humor.

—La película estuvo buena, ¿verdad? —comienza, porque en realidad no sabe cómo hacer estas cosas.

Haru se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de caminar y con la mirada fija en el frente.

—Eh, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado? —intenta, pero Haru niega con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Puede que esté emocionalmente estable, pero eso no significa que no se irrite fácil—. ¿Vas a hablarme en algún momento? Porque para que me hagas la ley del hielo me hubiese quedado en el colegio jugando videojuegos con Sousuke y…

—Si tanto querías quedarte con Yamazaki lo hubieses hecho.

El tono cortante de Haru y la mirada que le dedican lo dejan tan confundido que ni siquiera puede sentirse irritado. Haru no suele molestarse por muchas cosas, generalmente todo lo que no sea agua le es indiferente pero ahora parece… ¿enojado?

—No quería quedarme con Sousuke, idiota, es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo. Quería venir contigo, pero parece que tú no tienes ganas de que esté aquí, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta, sinceramente preocupado. Haru no está actuando normal y eso no le agrada.

—No me ocurre nada.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco. Ojalá su estabilidad emocional se le pasara un poco a Haru.

—¿Es algo con Sousuke? Porque te molestaste cuando lo nombre y… aguarda, ¿no estarás celoso, verdad? Porque eso sería una estupidez.

—No estoy celoso. ¿Por qué lo estaría? —y por el tono del chico se da cuenta de que dice la verdad, pero hay algo que todavía anda mal y no sabe qué es.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema.

—Haru…

—¿Soy una distracción?

La pregunta lo toma tan por sorpresa que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Boquea un par de veces, como intentando decir algo pero aparentemente su cerebro se ha reiniciado, porque no se le ocurre nada.

—¿Qué?

Haru bufa, desviando la mirada. Se ve molesto, como si algo le estuviera molestando mucho, pero también… ¿triste?

¿Qué rayos ocurre?

—Te pregunté si soy una distracción. Si… si que yo esté cerca de tí te distrae. ¿Crées que…? ¿Crées que por mi culpa te estás quedando atrás en tus entrenamientos? ¿Te estoy reteniendo?

Es lo más largo que le ha escuchado decir a Haru de corrido en _meses_ y no le gusta ni un poquito.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Yamazaki… él me dijo que te estoy reteniendo. No le creí, pero, ¿lo estoy haciendo? Yo solo quiero nadar porque me gusta, ¿te estoy arrastrando conmigo?

Abre los ojos, sorprendido, porque… bueno, por demasiadas cosas. Lo de Sousuke le molesta demasiado, pero ya hablará con su amigo en otro momento. Lo más importante ahora es que Haru aparentemente está teniendo una crisis con respecto a su relación y Rin no está acostumbrado a estar de este lado del problema.

Puede que ahora esté mucho mejor que antes, pero eso no significa que pueda lidiar a la perfección con sus propios sentimientos, ¿por qué podría lidiar con los demás? Pero es Haruka de quién está hablando, al menos tiene que hacer el intento.

—Eres un idiota —comienza, y por el dejo de dolor que cruza los ojos de Haru se da cuenta de que no es la mejor forma de abrir su discurso—. Es decir… rayos, sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas. Lo que quiero decir es… tú no eres… yo no… ¿por qué tú serías…?

Haruka lo mira expectante y Rin no tienen ni idea de cómo poner las cosas en palabras. Si esto fuera una de las novelas románticas de Gou la solución rápida sería un beso, pero en la vida real eso rara vez funciona.

Lo único que le queda es decir la verdad, pero eso le aterroriza. Aún más le aterroriza volver a alejarse de Haru ahora que son cercanos nuevamente y que se dio cuenta de que, por más cursi que puede, su vida no es vida si él no está en ella, así que hace de tripas corazón y comienza a hablar.

—Yo te quiero, Haru, eres… eres parte de mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Makoto, Nagiza, Gou, incluso Rei, todos son parte de mi vida ahora. Pero tú… tú siempre has sido una de las partes más importantes, incluso cuando estábamos alejados. Quiero nadar profesionalmente, pero eso no significa que tú seas una distracción. No sé por qué Sousuke te dijo eso, pero no es cierto. De hecho… podría decirse que tú eres quién me ayuda a mantenerme centrado en mi meta.

Haru lo mira sin dejar que una sola expresión cruce su rostro y Rin comienza a sentir pánico. Pero entonces una sonrisa pequeña se asoma por los labios de Haru y de pronto el día es cien veces mejor.

—Eres cursi.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y tú eres un idiota. ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a la gente?

—Estaba preocupado por ti —dice sinceramente Haru, porque esas cosas no le molestan admitirlas.

—Sí, bueno, no lo hagas. Ahora vamos a tu casa, que quiero asegurarme que cenes algo que no sea mackerel por una vez.

—¿Vas a prepararme una cena romántica?

Rin pone los ojos en blanco, intentando que no se le note la vergüenza que siente de pronto. (para que conste, ellos no terminan teniendo una cena romántica. Sí, Rin cocina pasta y sí, hay velas, pero esto último es porque se va la energía. No porque él sea romántico, no. Para nada) 


End file.
